


je t’aime stupide salope

by AimiTachibanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, French Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, lots of it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiTachibanana/pseuds/AimiTachibanana
Summary: The boys put up christmas decorations on the eighth year common room. Draco says “i love you” in french, but not quite exactly like that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	je t’aime stupide salope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maki_Banana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Banana/gifts).



> happy birthday btch!! this is all for youuu  
> i made sure to have most of your fave tropes :,D anyway i hope i did the prompt and these gay dumbasses justice lmaoo enjoy!

Ornaments, tinsel and various decorations were scattered all over the floor. By the fireplace of the 8th year’s common room, Draco carefully charmed the final poinsettia to the remaining empty area in equally measured space as the others before it. He then leaned back and crossed his arms as he admired his finished work.

Just then, he heard the entrance door swing open. But before Draco could turn to discern the intruder, arms wrapped around his waist and just like that, his chest fluttered and a huge smile strained his cheeks. He was suddenly very glad to be facing away.

“I knew I’d find you here.” Harry mumbled to his neck, head resting on his shoulder.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Your astuteness is honestly impressive,” he replied. “Almost as if you didn’t hear me volunteer to take the decorations up to the dorms.”

He felt Harry let out a scoff, “Shut up.” The arms at his waist released their hold as Harry went to stand right in front of him. “You did say _‘take the decorations’._ That didn’t really mean staying here, much less doing the actual decorating.”

Draco merely shrugged and bent down to retrieve some ornaments for the tree. It took longer than he expected to separate them from everything else inside the huge box of decorations. When he stood up again, he saw Harry simply staring at him. “Oh, you like the view?” he teased, glancing over his shoulder.

“Very much, yep.”

Draco shook his head. “Why don’t you whip out your wand and do something helpful instead? I might even consider letting you _touch_ the view.”

Taken aback for a bit, Harry blinked then raised an eyebrow, “Whip out my wand to help you, eh?” he smirked.

Draco’s face fell, “You’re disgusting.” he said before muttering a quick levitation charm to start placing the ribbons and baubles on the tree.

“Am I?” Harry challenged, though waving his wand to also hang some ornaments which Draco meticulously separated into a pile.

As soon as Harry’s charm went off, Draco paused his own decorating, “You’re not even looking at where you’re placing them!” Draco whined, already lost from his concentration.

“It doesn't have to be neat, Draco, stop fussing. Look I’m already halfway done on my side because you’re taking so long scolding me.”

“It’s also not about speed, you brash oaf.”

Despite these statements, Draco quickened his pace whereas Harry focused on arranging the ornaments in an orderly whimsical manner. Once in a while they’d argue about crossing whose side of the enormous tree in terms of decorations and whether the ornaments are too sloppily put together by the other. And then, they argued on whoever gets the right to put up the star at the very top of the tree.

“I got more work done than you have, it’s only fitting I get to do it.” Draco protested.

“Exactly, I need to make up for arriving late! I should do it.” Harry laughed.

Draco narrowed his eyes and pointed his wand at Harry, mindlessly casting a quick jinx to catch him off guard just in time for Draco to successfully place the star on the tree.

As soon as Harry recovered by uttering the counterspell, his eyes snapped upwards and his jaw dropped. _“You—!”_

“Cheated?” Draco raised an eyebrow, grinning. He then turned to spell the fairylights this time. “Too bad.”

Harry continued to laugh. “I was about to let you do it, you know. Picking a fight with you is just fun.”

“Oh how generous, saint Potter.” Draco drawled. “I am so incredibly humbled by your chivalry as usual.” he retorted, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, come on,” Harry’s voice dropped to a soothing tone.

“Sorry.” Draco muttered, refusing to face Harry, his wand hand dropping to his side. Harry approached him from behind and stopped in front of him to meet his downward gaze.

“What is it?” A hand began caressing up and down his arm.

Torn between wanting to avoid having to explain his short bitter outburst but also largely grateful for Harry’s more empathetic sense right now, Draco hesitated a bit before conceding. He sighed deeply, “I’ve never actually put up decorations before. Which was why I volunteered in the first place, knowing everyone else would be busy at the Great Hall. And well, _obviously_ I wouldn’t mind you here, but I just wondered why people got so excited with it so I wanted to see for myself. I guess I got carried away.” Draco huffed. “It’s pathetic.”

He heard Harry humming for a while, “It was fun, right?” he then asked. Draco stared at him, dumbfounded by the unexpected response so Harry scrambled to continue, “I mean, you _did_ have fun hanging up the decorations, right?”

Draco’s expression softened. “I suppose.”

“Then that’s all there really is to it.” Harry replied, sliding his hand down to hold Draco’s. Smiling back, he felt Harry fiddle with his ring before the latter turned his gaze toward it in endearing curiosity. Draco relaxed his hand to watch Harry freely examine it.

It was different from the large silver one he always wore back then, which possibly heightened Harry’s interest. “You stopped wearing your father’s ring…” said Harry, confirming Draco’s assumption.

“This is mother's,” Draco explained, twisting the black tungsten ring around to show a text carved on it in fancy letters which read, _‘Toujour Pur.’_

Harry peered at it for a while then, “I recognize that verse.” he perked up at Draco in excitement.

“You… do?” A slight furrow formed between his brows.

Harry nodded, “I see it at Grimmauld Place.”

_Makes sense…_ “Well, I don’t care that much about its inscription, which is why I place it on the underside.”

After a pause Harry glanced up at him, “What’s it mean?”

He gave Harry a look of incredulity. “You haven’t thought of asking Sirius?”

“Never crossed my mind, I guess.” said Harry, shrugging. “It’s french, right?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “Mother said it’s the Black family’s motto. _Always pure.”_ he scoffed, smiling sardonically.

“Huh… In that case, I’m glad I didn’t ask Sirius.”

“You’re right.” Draco chuckled. Now _he_ was fiddling with the ring this time.

After a short period of silence, Harry spoke up, “Hey, can you teach me?” At this, Draco tilted his head in question. “French?” Harry added.

A smile stretched his lips and he shook his head. “Alright, what do you want to know then?” he crossed his arms across his chest.

Harry jutted his chin in thought for a bit. “I have the best boyfriend.” he grinned widely.

_“Im un énorme idiot.”_ Draco said without missing a beat.

From the look of surprise, Harry’s expression shifted into one of suspicion. “That definitely sounded like ‘idiot’.”

Draco leaned his hips on one of the couches behind him. “Hey, french words can sound like certain english words but it doesn't have to mean the same.”

Harry scrunched up his face. “You’re telling me french people don't mean ‘idiot’ when they say _‘eedyow?’”_ he said, mocking Draco’s accent earlier.

“I didn't say it applies to ‘idiot’ but my point still stands.” Draco replied with a smug expression.

Harry stepped closer to him. “Whatever.” he said in a low voice and pulled Draco’s hand so they ended up eye to eye on their feet. Draco giggled in surprise as Harry guided his arms to wrap around his own shoulders before settling his arms around Draco’s waist. “I’ve also missed decorating a Christmas tree, you know. And I even get to do it with you.” Harry rested his head on Draco’s shoulder, inhaling his neck.

Years spent at Hogwarts meant having house elves do all the decorating. It was only this year when this task was entrusted to volunteers to also encourage people to get into the holiday spirit. Draco initially resented the idea and thought it was troublesome, but now he couldn’t be any more thankful for it. He tightened his hold on Harry and mumbled, _“Je t’aime stupide salope.”_

“What?” Harry retreated to meet Draco’s eyes. “What was that?” he repeated, wearing an utterly clueless expression.

“I said you stink.” Draco deadpanned.

Harry simply narrowed his eyes, “No I don’t. And neither do you.” he said nonchalantly, diving back to Draco’s neck.

“Right…” Draco threw his head back to hide his own smile, and that’s when he spotted it.

A mistletoe right above them.

“Oh, ha… ha…” said Draco flatly.

“What is it?” Harry also snapped his head up, _“Oh…_ I didn’t put that there, did you?” 

“Looks more like it was casted to me. Probably to appear in random places by some bored numpty.” Draco replied. “Well, I guess we’re stuck here now.” he concluded, feigning an innocent expression as he stared directly into Harry’s eyes.

Smirking, Harry casted his gaze down to Draco’s lips. “There _is_ that option…”

Draco inched closer. “Hmm… what’s the other one?” 

“How about I show you instead?” Harry mumbled lastly before closing the small gap.

  
  



End file.
